Pink Feelings
by MapleYT
Summary: Rosa era a cor que ela mais odiava. Um homem pode mudar isso? U.A. ItaSaku - contém SasuSaku e SasuKarin.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, infelizmente, e sim ao M. Kishimoto-sama. Mas ele disse que quando eu quiser, posso pegar emprestado 8)

**Legenda:  
**- _Sasuke-teme, está aí no quarto?_ – fala.  
_"Como ele pode ser tão grosso?"_ – pensamento.

* * *

- **Pink Feelings **-

_  
Quem é essa menina do céu cor-de-rosa?_  
_ Não sabe se ri, não sabe se chora_  
_ Se ama ou se gosta_  
_ Sabe só que quer viver__ com alguém._

**D'Black** - Sonhando

* * *

**  
Rosa era a cor que ela mais odiava. **

Ela ainda se lembrava de todos os detalhes, como se tivesse sido no dia anterior.

Haruno Sakura passara a manhã e a tarde inteira, procurando o presente ideal para ele, Uchiha Sasuke. Afinal, ele não era um homem qualquer, não. Merecia o presente perfeito, nesta data perfeita: o primeiro ano como namorados.

Estava tão feliz. Iriam passar a noite juntos, em uma bonita praia. Com alguns amigos, sim, mas juntos. E era isso que importava. Tanto que repassava o que iria lhes acontecer de meia em meia hora. Ela iria vestir aquele maravilhoso vestido tomara-que-caia, que alcança a altura de seus joelhos e contém alguns babados. E acima de tudo, era rosa. Rosa-choque. Combinaria maravilhosamente com a cor de seus cabelos.

Ele estaria esperando-a ansiosamente. Ela iria ao seu encontro, com exatos quarenta e três minutos de atraso. Ele arregalaria os olhos quando a visse. Ela revelaria um sorriso tímido, porém sedutor. Ele lhe entregaria a flor que ela mais gosta: uma rosa. Ela soltaria um curto riso de felicidade. Ele a tomaria nos braços e a levaria até um dos quartos da pousada. Ela se entregaria completamente a ele, pela primeira vez. Ele terminaria o ato, com um sorriso, e a abraçaria. Ela lhe entregaria o presente perfeito. Ele lhe diria às palavras que ela sempre desejou escutar: _"eu te amo, Sakura"._

Sim, tudo sairia perfeitamente. Estava convicta disso. Só faltava achar o maldito presente. Rodou aquela cidade milhares de vezes, até achá-lo. Um colar. Ok. Pode até não ser o "presente perfeito", mas ela sabia que ele ficaria feliz. Embrulhou em um pacote rosa, com um bonito laço prateado. E sorriu.

* * *

A pousada não era tão grande, porém possuía quartos maravilhosos. E eles estavam lá dentro. Deitados sobre a cama de casal, ao centro. Os lençóis brancos e vermelhos, bagunçados. O silêncio só era interrompido pelo som de gemidos. Entre estocadas fortes e rápidas, ele a preenchia. Não estava muito preocupado em ser delicado. Só desejava seu sexo. E isso ela podia dar. Com a mão direita, levantou sua coxa, para dar-lhe mais espaço. A jovem permanecia em êxtase.

- _Mais..._ – gemia incessantemente.

Ele a puxou bruscamente, afundando-se ainda mais. Gemeram quase que em uníssono. Ela de forma alta e escandalosa. Ele com a voz rouca e baixa. A garota de fios vermelhos acariciou os fios negros do jovem. Sorriu maliciosamente para ele.

Não era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia. Não. Estavam nisso fazia alguns meses. Sasuke eram comprometido, mas Karin não se importava. Ela sempre o amara, mas do que tudo. E ele sabia disso. Não que ele também a amasse. Longe disso. Ele queria apenas o sexo. Sexo que em um ano, não conseguira com Sakura.

De início, ele apenas reprimia seus desejos. Buscando cada vez atiçar mais a garota de fios róseos. Mas ela era tão controlada, que, sempre quando os dois estavam prontos, ela o fazia parar. E aquilo o irritava. E como.

Foi quando conheceu Karin, a mais nova amiga de sua namorada. Começou com uma troca de olhares. Seguidos de alguns sorrisinhos, para enfim, terem um encontro com beijos sôfregos. Logo neste mesmo dia, Sasuke se satisfizera. E voltara a procurar a ruiva sempre que desejava. Ela estava sempre pronta a se entregar a ele. Mesmo sabendo que nunca teria seu amor, ela se contentava com noites luxuriosas e carícias impudicas.

Ambos sentiram que logo chegariam ao ápice. Quando foram surpreendidos por vozes conhecidas no corredor. Separaram-se imediatamente. Com a pressa, Sasuke quase derrubara Karin da cama. Alguém estava os chamando. Reconheceram de imediato a voz escandalosa. Era de Uzumaki Naruto.

- _Sasuke-teme, está aí no quarto?_ – berrou, esmurrando a porta.

- _Que, que você quer?_ – perguntou de forma ríspida, após praguejá-los com ferocidade.

- _Está na hora de nos arrumarmos para o jantar_ – voltou a dizer – _sai logo. _

Entre grunhidos de raiva, o Uchiha ordenou que Karin se escondesse no banheiro, e só saísse depois. Vestiu-se às pressas, com medo que o loiro entrasse e os visse nus. Finalmente estava arrumado. Bom. Mais ou menos arrumado. Seu cabelo estava meio bagunçado, e ele estava ofegante. As roupas um pouco amassadas. Mas o loiro provavelmente não iria perceber.

Saiu aos resmungos, ainda pensando em uma desculpa. Mas para sua felicidade, o loiro agira de forma completamente normal. Pelo jeito não havia suspeitado de nada. Trocou algumas meias palavras com os outros. E saiu. Estava nervoso por não ter conseguido completar o ato. Se pudesse, esmurraria Naruto ali mesmo.

* * *

Sakura voltou para a pousada com um sorriso de canto a canto. Nem se preocupara em encontrar Sasuke. Afinal, ainda iria se arrumar, e ela iria atrasar. Quarenta e três minutos para ser mais exato. Estava ansiosa e trêmula. Já planejara isso há vários meses. Seu vestido rosa-choque havia sido feito especialmente para ela, e especialmente para esta noite.

Tomou seu banho demorado, maquiou-se, arrumou-se, e enfim, colocou o tal vestido. Olhou-se no espelho sorridente. Seus curtos fios róseos estavam impecáveis. A maquiagem deixava sua íris verde esmeralda, ainda mais cintilante. E o vestido contrastava com sua pele alva.

Olhou para o relógio. Trinta e sete minutos atrasada. Iria esperar. Contara os segundos. Não queria que nada saísse diferente de como imaginara.

Quarenta e três minutos. Finalmente. Fora para a entrada da pousada, aonde havia combinado com Sasuke. Ensaiou os passos, o que iria dizer e como iria agir. Tudo indicava que a noite seria perfeita. Cruzou a pousada sorridente. Quando para sua surpresa, Sasuke não estava no local combinado. Seu sorriso sumiu de nervoso. Por um instante, martirizou-se. Devia ter ido chamá-lo, quando voltara da cidade.

Começou a procurá-lo, insistentemente, por todos os cantos da pousada. Só voltou a sorrir, quando o encontrou sentado ao lado de Naruto e alguns outros amigos. Ensaiou novamente a fala, e ajeitou a barra de seu vestido rosa. Caminhou até eles, como se estivesse desfilando. Logo lhes chamou a atenção.

- _Sasuke-kun, nós tínhamos combinado de nos encontrar na entrada_ – reclamou com a voz manhosa – _fiquei te procurando. _

- _Eu esqueci_ – respondeu de forma fria e seca, sem nem ao menos encará-la. A garota bufou nervosa disfarçadamente. Ela não tinha planejado isto.

Ficou calada por alguns instantes, ainda pensando no que tinha feito de errado. Quando notou ao longe a figura de uma mulher ruiva, trajando um vestido vermelho cintilante, que realçava ainda mais as suas curvas. Provocante, o vestido batia no meio de suas coxas, e um decote deixava tudo à mostra. Nos lábios, batom de cor carmim.

Sakura retorceu a cara involuntariamente. Não havia aprovado o visual tão... Vulgar da garota. Quando foi surpreendida. Sasuke a olhava de uma forma que nunca a olhara. Ele passou a língua no lábio inferior, deixando evidente o que ele queria. A garota de fios róseos assustou-se com aquilo. Resolveu fingir que não havia notado nada.

* * *

Às horas estavam passando. Quando em um determinado momento, Karin se levantara para ir ao banheiro. Sakura deu de ombros. Até que minutos depois, Sasuke se levantara da mesa, sem dizer realmente aonde ia. Estava intrigada. Mas ela só podia estar errada. Não. O moreno nunca a trairia. Obrigou a si mesma a permanecer quieta. Mas a curiosidade era forte demais. Levantou-se pronta para segui-lo.

Caminhou em direção ao banheiro feminino, como se não quisesse nada. Ao longe, viu a figura de Sasuke caminhar por um dos corredores. O seguiu com o coração palpitando. Estava nervosa, e uma gota de suor escorria. Suas mãos estavam trêmulas, e as pernas bambas. Queria saber o que estava errado, porém ao mesmo tempo tinha medo do resultado. Viu-o entrar em um dos quartos ao longe. Estranho. Não era o quarto do moreno. Parou à porta, a tempo de ouvir alguns sussurros.

- _Não acredito que você me seguiu_ – ouviu a voz da ruiva.

- _Quero terminar o que começamos mais cedo_ – respondeu-lhe com a voz rouca. Sakura fechou os olhos com força, com medo de olhar. Tinha que fazer algo.

- _Sasuke!_ – chamou o moreno, fingindo nunca ter seguido ele. O mesmo se separou da ruiva aos sustos, e se afastou dela. Saiu do quarto nervoso, e encontrou a namorada parada a alguns metros, com um sorriso no rosto.

- _O que foi Sakura?_

- O_ que você achou do meu vestido?_ – após perguntar, rodou uma vez, fazendo poses.

- _O que? _– pigarreou de forma séria. Estava irritado com tudo aquilo. Não acreditava que ela o havia chamado e o interrompido para perguntar algo deste tipo. Resolveu ser sincero – _está cor está me deixando enjoado._

O mundo caiu para Sakura. Ela continuou o olhando de forma incrédula. "_Como ele pode ser tão grosso?"_ Perguntou a si mesma, desesperada. "_E ele está enjoado da cor rosa? Como assim?"_ A vida dela sempre tivera tom rosa. Seus cabelos têm essa cor, suas roupas, seu quarto, o embrulho do "presente perfeito". Sentiu as lágrimas ameaçarem escorrer pelo seu rosto. Mas não podia chorar. Seu orgulho estava em jogo.

Acabou por sair correndo sem nem olhar para trás. Longe de Sasuke, se permitiu chorar. Trancou-se no quarto. O mesmo quarto que imaginou que só voltaria sendo carregada, e para uma noite de amor. Deitou-se na cama aos berros e soluços. Não estava acreditando como tudo podia ter dado tão errado. Mirou-se no espelho, e viu seu reflexo choroso. A perfeita maquiagem, completamente borrada. O rosto levemente inchado, e vermelho.

Sabia o que tinha acontecido. Não era burra. Sasuke havia a traído. E por quê? Pelo jeito porque ele já não a achava mais atraente. Arrancou seu vestido rosa irritada e chorosa, tacando-o em qualquer canto do quarto. O que ela tinha de errado? Seria porque ela gosta da cor rosa? Pensou em quantas vezes já havia sido traída, e preferiu não saber o resultado. A única coisa de que ela tinha certeza, era que nunca mais gostaria de rosa.

**

* * *

  
Três anos se passaram depois desta fatídica viagem. **

Sakura terminara com Sasuke logo no dia seguinte, alegando não agüentar mais ser pisoteada pelo garoto. Este pareceu triste de início, e agiu como se não tivesse feito nada de errado. O que deixou a garota ainda mais irritada. Poucos dias depois, ouviu a notícia de que ele já estava com outra. A Haruno deu de ombros, tentando parecer indiferente, mas ainda se sentia muito chateada.

Mas agora ela está com seus dezenove anos. Crescera alguns centímetros, porém esta não fora sua maior mudança. Havia ficado mais esbelta. Mesmo ainda não tendo tantas curvas assim, possui um quadril avantajado, com coxas grossas. Junto com seu rosto delicado, a tornava uma das garotas mais cobiçadas. Apesar disso, nunca mais namorara. Conheceu garotos maravilhosos, porém nenhum deles chamou sua atenção. Ainda estava decepcionada, e mesmo depois de tanto tempo, a lembrança de Sasuke ainda era forte em sua mente, afinal, fora apaixonada por ele desde os seus seis anos.

Esta noite, havia saído para ir até um bar próximo de sua casa. O bar é decorado com cores pretas e brancas, além do efeito de iluminação verde. E estava quase vazio. Sakura estava sentada em uma das cadeiras, sozinha, com um copo quase vazio de champagne na mão. Fitava desinteressada o design do local, pensativa. Bebericou lentamente o líquido, largando a taça vazia sobre o balcão.

Surpreendeu-se quando viu à sua frente, um copo com uma bebida estranhamente... Cor de rosa? Virou-se para quem lhe oferecia. Um jovem esbelto com cabelos longos e negros, presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Íris profunda e de cor ônix. Semelhante a de alguém que a Haruno tanto amara.

- _É para mim?_ – perguntou-lhe, apontando a tal bebida rosa. O moço afirmou com a cabeça, revelando um sorriso galanteador, que fez a jovem soltar risos. Voltou a fitar o líquido com um olhar curioso – nunca experimentei isso.

- _Chama Cosmopolitan_ – disse-lhe o jovem – _achei que combinava com você._

A garota revelou um sorriso triste. Desde que terminara com Sasuke, cumprira a sua promessa. Nunca mais usara qualquer roupa, em que a cor principal fosse rosa. Do mesmo jeito, que mudara a decoração de seu quarto. Em outros casos, escolhera qualquer cor, menos rosa. Até tingira seu cabelo. De loiro. O resultado saiu horrível, e Sakura ficou durante meses sem sair de casa. Agora ele já tinha voltado à cor normal, que depois do trauma, não arriscou mudá-lo novamente.

- _Algum problema?_ – perguntou-lhe o moço.

- _A verdade é que eu odeio a cor rosa_ – sorriu sem jeito. O jovem piscou durante algumas vezes. Não acreditara que havia errado nisto. Tinha certeza de que ela gostava desta cor.

- _Acho que eu me enganei –_ disse sem-graça.

- _Mas nada impede a bebida de ser boa_ – voltou a dizer. Tornou a bebida, sorvendo um único gole. Sentiu seu gosto adocicado, porém forte, passar pela sua garganta – _é bom_ – exclamou. O moço soltou alguns risos, e sorriu novamente.

- _Meu nome é Itachi, e o seu?_

- _Sakura_ – respondeu-lhe, voltando a bebericar a bebida.

- _Nome de uma flor de pétala rosa_ – sorriu sem jeito. A garota arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, e soltou alguns risos.

- _Nunca ninguém havia me cantado, falando isso_ – disse-lhe ainda entre risos.

* * *

Ambos já estavam um pouco altos, quando Itachi aproximou seu rosto do dela. Com a mão direita, acariciou seus fios róseos, trazendo-a para mais perto. Roubou-lhe um beijo sôfrego, invadindo-a com a língua. Sakura passou os braços em volta de seu pescoço, aumentando a intensidade do beijo. Ela brincou com os fios de cabelo negros do jovem, enquanto ele desceu a mão, pousando em seu quadril. Itachi ficou arrepiado ao sentir Sakura mordiscando seu lábio inferior com luxúria.

Ele partiu da boca para o pescoço dela, trilhando o caminho com a língua. Ao sentir respiração ofegante em seu ouvido, a jovem se arrepiou profundamente. Soltando um gemido abafado. Itachi passeou a mão pelo corpo da garota, coberto apenas por um short preto de cetim, e uma blusa de alças prateada. Acariciou a coxa nua da jovem, subindo a mão, até parar em seu short. Sakura sentiu as pernas bambas, e se apoiou no moreno.

- _N-Não podemos fazer isso aqui_ – exclamou em voz baixa, e trêmula.

- _Quer ir para casa?_ – a proposta assustou a jovem. Afinal, ela mal havia o conhecido. Sim. Ela já havia ficado com outros garotos, mas nunca ido para a casa deles no mesmo dia. Ficou pensativa, e pensou em dizer não.

Voltou a fitar os olhos negros do moreno, sentindo-se perdida por alguns instantes. Sentia-se tão estranha ao lado dele. Tinha medo de mais uma decepção, porém ao mesmo tempo sentia uma estranha segurança. Notando a aflição da garota, ele apenas ergueu seu rosto delicadamente, pelo queixo.

- _Não precisamos fazer nada se você não quiser _– disse-lhe com um meio sorriso – _nós podemos só conversar mais a vontade. _

Ela acabou por sorrir, e responder afirmativamente com a cabeça. Seguiu Itachi até o carro do moreno, entrando após ele abrir a porta para ela. _"Um cavalheiro"_, disse para si mesma. Seguiram por entre algumas ruas, e após alguns minutos, pararam em frente a uma casa. Sakura estranhou novamente.

- _O que houve?_ – lhe perguntou o moreno, intrigado.

- _N-Não sei_ – respondeu – _sinto que já tinha visto está casa em algum lugar. _

- _Bom, ela faz o estilo comum._

A jovem confirmou com a cabeça, e acabou por ignorar tal sensação. Afinal. Não era possível. E realmente, não havia nada de mais na casa. Itachi lhe abriu a porta, chegando à sala. Sakura estava trêmula. Não sabia se era nervosismo por estar com o moreno, ou a sensação estranha. Eis que se sentiu puxada pelo moço. Ele a trouxe para perto, colando seu corpo no dela.

- _Não tem ninguém em casa?_ – perguntou a jovem, receosa, enquanto olhava para os cantos.

- _Eu moro com meu irmão mais novo, e a essa altura, ele deve ter saído com os amigos_ – lhe respondeu com um sorriso malicioso. Sakura retribuiu o sorriso.

Ele novamente tomou seus lábios, de início, com delicadeza. Passando para um beijo mais selvagem, ele explorava todos os cantos de sua boca. Desceu novamente as mãos para o quadril da moça, enquanto ela acariciava sua nuca. Com a mão esquerda, ele aumentou a intensidade do beijo. A jovem passou a mão direita por debaixo da camiseta preta do moreno, dando-lhe liberdade para fazer o mesmo. Ambos estavam embriagados, Sakura pela mistura excessiva de álcool e o perfume _Azzaro Pour Home_, do moreno.

Em um único movimento, Itachi a derrubou sobre o sofá, deitando-se por cima. A blusa de Sakura estava levantada, revelando a pele alva. Ele levantou uma de suas pernas, se colocando entre elas. A jovem então trança as pernas na cintura do moreno. Este colocou mais pressão sobre o corpo de Sakura, contra o sofá. Com ajuda da garota, ele retirou sua blusa prateada, revelando o sutiã de renda branco.

Itachi desceu o rosto, dando alguns beijos na barriga nua da jovem, que soltou alguns curtos risos, entre gemidos abafados. Novamente partiu para a boca de Sakura, beijando-a intensamente. O moreno desceu ambas as mãos, parando no cós do short balonê. Abrindo-lhe o fecho. Sakura não o impediu. Os dedos longos da moça passeavam pelas costas do moreno. Uma das mãos parou sobre o abdômen talhado, contornando os músculos. O moreno retirou seu short.

- _SAKURA?!_ – ouviram uma voz masculina conhecida, que fez com que ambos se separassem imediatamente, devido ao susto.

Itachi havia caído no chão, ao ser bruscamente empurrado pela jovem. Esta se levantou para encarar quem havia dito seu nome. A iluminação estava fraca, então demorou para ela reconhecer o vulto. Segurou um grito de nervosismo e susto, ao notar que parado em sua frente, estava Uchiha Sasuke.

- _S-Sasuke?_ – exclamou com a voz trêmula.

- _Vocês se conhecem?_ – perguntou Itachi com um tom irritado.

- _Ela era a minha namorada, seu imbecil_ – respondeu-lhe Sasuke. De repente tudo ficara claro para a garota de fios róseos. Por isso sentiu que conhecia a casa. Já havia vindo uma ou duas vezes, para visitar Sasuke.

- _V-Vocês são i-irmãos?_ – perguntou, já sabendo a resposta.

Sentiu que as lágrimas ameaçavam escorrer pelo seu rosto. Não era possível. _"Ainda por cima estou quase pelada na frente dele."_ Só podia ser alguma praga do destino. _"Por acaso eu fui tão ruim assim em outra vida?" _Questionou Sakura para si mesma. Quando ela achou que conseguiria esquecer Sasuke, e começar uma nova vida com outra pessoa. Descobre que eles são não mais, nada menos, do que irmãos.

* * *

Depois do conturbado encontro dos dois irmãos, e a mesma garota, Sakura saiu da casa sem dizer nada. Estava nervosa, chateada e acima de tudo, confusa. Estava nervosa por ter se encontrado em uma situação deste tipo. Estava chateada, pois havia sentido algo sério por Itachi. E estava confusa, pois não acreditava como poderia ter se apaixonado pelos dois irmãos. _"Não é possível, eu tenho problema com Uchihas"_, reclamou para si mesma.

Passaram alguns meses, e a jovem nem ousara voltar novamente ao bar. Aliás, só saíra de casa para atividades caseiras, como ir à faculdade de Medicina, ou ir ao supermercado. Agora se encontrava deitada em sua cama, com colcha branca, fitando o teto. Pensativa. Quando ouviu a campainha tocar.

- _Quem será?_ – perguntou para si mesma. Afinal, não estava esperando visitas.

Caminhou até a porta em passos rápidos. Abriu-a, e não encontrou ninguém. _"Estranho"_. Voltou sua atenção para algo no chão, sobre o tapete. Uma taça contendo um certo líquido cor de rosa. Sorriu para si mesma ao ver. Não havia bilhete, mas ela sabia quem havia mandado. Saiu às pressas, à procura dele. Itachi estava parado, sentado em um banco de uma praça.

- _Faz tempo que eu não bebo_ – disse a ele com um sorriso curto.

- _Pode guardar como lembrança se quiser, mas acho que vai estragar_ – a moça soltou alguns risos.

- _Desculpe ter sumido daquele jeito. _

- _Desculpe ter demorado tanto para te procurar_ – respondeu-lhe com um meio sorriso.

Permaneceram por alguns segundos em silêncio. Sakura sentiu que não sabia o que lhe dizer. Surpreendeu-se ao sentir a mão do jovem sobre a sua, trazendo-a para mais perto. Ele lhe deu um curto selinho, sorrindo em seguia. A moça sentiu-se corada, e se sentou ao lado do moreno.

- _Sabe? Depois que voce foi embora, eu perguntei para o Sasuke porque ele havia terminado com uma garota tão incrível como você. _

- _E o que ele disse? _– perguntou um pouco nervosa com a resposta que viria.

- _Que havia enjoado de conviver com uma menina que é toda rosa_ – deu um riso em seguida. Sakura o olhou triste. Não sabia que Sasuke odiava tanto assim esse jeito dela. Baixou a cabeça, pensativa, chamando a atenção de Itachi.

- _Então foi bom eu ter começado a odiar a cor rosa._ – disse em voz baixa e entre suspiros.

- _Sabe que eu não entendo?_ – exclamou o moreno, após abrir um grande sorriso. Sakura voltou a encará-lo, agora arqueando as sobrancelhas – _foi justamente por achar que você combina com essa cor, que eu gostei de você. _

- _É sério?_ – perguntou entre risos, incrédula.

- _Lógico_ – disse-lhe com convicção, revelando um sorriso galanteador – _eu estava lá no bar entediado, quando em minha frente eu vi uma jovem linda, com cabelos incrivelmente rosa_ – entoou – _eu achei que era muito mais bonito do que a cor das garotas normais, por aí_ – Sakura soltou risos.

- _Então a partir de hoje, eu amo o rosa._

- **FIM** -

_

* * *

_

**N/A: **oooi pessoinhas queridas :)

aqui está uma one-shot, um pouco grande.  
fora um desafio para mim fazer está fanfic, por motivos: **O1** eu não sei fazer fanfics com a Sakura muito bem. Motivo? Eu não gosto muito dela. **O2** o Itachi é um desafio para mim, por isso espero não ter fugido muito do estilo do personagem. **O3** nunca havia escrito ItaSaku, apesar de apreciar quando leio fanfics. E por fim: **O4** não escrevi nenhum hentai! Apesar dos meus dedinhos pervertidos, terem digitado um ecchi aí :B

Bom, espero que vocês tenham gostado.  
Para falar a verdade, eu mesma não gostei muito. Sério. Na minha cabeça tinha ficado muito melhor, e mais fluffy. Ou seja, desculpa se decepcionei alguém. Prometo que irei melhorar nas próximas fics. _Tentarei_.  
Outra coisa, eu não tenho beta, por isso caso achem algum erro, me desculpem. Juro que reli várias vezes.

Ah! Leiam: _**How many Loves?** - capítulo I: Problemas_

Muito obrigada, e MANDEM REVIEWS, please :D


End file.
